Meteorium
by Dryadeh
Summary: Furia encarga a Tony y Bruce la misión de investigar el Meteorium, un nuevo mineral de origen extraterrestre que será presentado en una gala recaudatoria a la que Pepper decide acompañarles. Sin embargo, descubren demasiado tarde que hay otro invitado a esa fiesta… Ligero Tony/Pepper/Bruce.


Fic escrito como regalo del Amigo Invisible de theavengers_esp (comunidad de livejournal) como regalo para **Apocrypha73**. No tengo ni idea del universo de los Vengadores fuera de las películas así que he tenido que recurrir al mineral inventado que da título al fic. Es una especie de mezcla entre humor y acción con un ligero, ligerísimo (y torpe) intento de OT3 Tony/Pepper/Bruce.

* * *

**Meteorium**

**Bruce**

—Ponte traje. Y lo digo en serio.

Bruce se apartó del microscopio con el que estaba trabajando hasta ese momento y alzó la mirada hasta Tony, que acababa de entrar al laboratorio de la mansión Stark, al parecer, poseído por el espíritu del Capitán América.

—¿Perdona? —preguntó con cierto cansancio, pese a estar cien por cien seguro de que se arrepentiría de morder el anzuelo.

—Ya me has oído, tenemos una misión y para la ocasión, amigo mío, debemos ir de etiqueta —Tony se apoyó en la mesa en que Bruce estaba trabajando y se cruzó de brazos, esperando con atención su respuesta.

El doctor Banner suspiró y volvió a inclinarse sobre el microscopio. La última vez que Tony había irrumpido en el laboratorio argumentando que lo reclamaban para una misión todo había acabado en una trampa que involucraba a una mujer de dudoso oficio y un montón de aceite corporal. No iba a volver a picar. Además, él no usaba traje, eso se lo dejaba al resto. Bruce era más de destrozar la ropa y despertar desnudo en lugares públicos después de cada aparición del _otro tío_.

—Vamos, doctor, no me guardarás rencor por lo de la última vez, ¿verdad? Sólo intentaba ayudar a que te relajaras —dijo Tony, al ver que no pensaba responderle.

Sí, la última vez todo había sido muy relajante con la música chill out y las velas aromáticas, hasta que la masajista había empezado a desnudarse. Bruce alzó la vista de la mirilla del microscopio para dedicarle una mirada asesina y Stark debió entender que era mejor no ahondar en el tema porque le mostró las palmas de las manos en son de paz.

—Está bien, iré al grano: tenemos trabajo que hacer. ¿Recuerdas ese mineral de origen extraterrestre del que no paran de hablar las noticias? Furia nos envía a investigarlo.

Eso logró llamar la atención de Bruce lo suficiente para que se apartara de sus estudios. Al parecer un equipo de arqueólogos había hallado un mineral procedente un meteorito que había caído en la Tierra 70.000 años atrás. El descubrimiento había dado la vuelta al mundo porque se creía que podría ser utilizado como una nueva fuente de energía.

—¿A Australia? —aventuró, pues fue allí donde lo habían encontrado.

—No —Tony chascó los dedos y lo señaló con el índice —Al 301 de Park Avenue, hotel Waldorf-Astoria. Van a presentarlo en una gala para financiar su investigación. Y tú y yo estaremos allí esta noche.

Bruce conocía bien a Tony Stark, o al menos, empezaba a hacerlo. Lo primero que había aprendido sobre él era a desconfiar de todas y cada una de las palabras que salieran de su boca y, a la luz de los últimos acontecimientos, era la actitud más sensata.

—¿Pretendes que me crea que el director Furia nos envía a una _fiesta_?

—Una gala —corrigió el millonario —La bebida alcohólica más fuerte que servirán será el ponche de huevo, habrá muchos canapés y probablemente nadie acabará bailando en lo alto de una mesa con una corbata como turbante. Sé que suena al plan perfecto para el Capitán América, pero Furia sabe que tiene que estar en casa antes de las once.

Aun suponiendo que Tony estuviera diciendo la verdad, Bruce no tenía ningún interés en acudir a ningún evento. Las grandes multitudes, la música alta y hacer vida social ocupaban el segundo lugar en la lista de cosas que no le ayudaban a relajarse, sólo superadas por las masajistas que se sentaban desnudas encima de su espalda.

—¿Por qué no vas con Pepper? Así podrías fingir que Industrias Stark está interesada en el mineral —sugirió.

—Ella también viene.

Como si hubiese estado esperando a oír su nombre para hacer acto de presencia, Pepper entró en el laboratorio. Llevaba un elegante traje gris y el pelo recogido en una coleta baja. En todo el tiempo que llevaba en la mansión Stark, Bruce la había visto vestida de manera informal una única vez.

Sería más apropiado decir que estaba semidesnuda: sólo llevaba una camisa blanca de Tony con tres botones abrochados –exactamente tres botones, los había contado. También se había percatado de que se había saltado el tercer y cuarto ojal –dejando las finas y blancas piernas a la vista. Estaba descalza, llevaba el pelo suelto y sin cepillar y la cara recién lavada. Se había sonrojado un poco cuando salió de su habitación y descubrió a Bruce paralizado al fondo del pasillo. Recordaba a la perfección la manera en que Pepper se había recogido un mechón de pelo tras la oreja, evitando su mirada, y después de susurrar un rápido "_Buenos días_" había vuelto a entrar en su cuarto. Bruce apenas había tenido tiempo de devolverle el saludo con un torpe asentimiento antes de que desapareciera de su vista con un destello de tela blanca.

Pensándolo bien, el primer puesto de la lista de Cosas Que No Le Relajaban estaba muy discutido.

Sin embargo, la aparición de Pepper le serenó esa vez. Si ella estaba presente era menos probable que Stark lo electrocutara con un taser o le metiera un dedo en el ojo repetidas veces preguntándole cómo de enfadado se sentía después.

—¿Ya te ha contado lo de la gala, doctor? —preguntó la mujer.

Así que Bruce se vio obligado a aceptar que Stark no le había mentido.

—Sí —admitió. Las gafas le estaban resbalando por la nariz con tanto inclinarse y apartarse del microscopio, así que se las subió con un dedo, preparando su mejor cara de disculpa —Precisamente le estaba diciendo que no creo que sea una buena idea que yo vaya. Las fiestas no son lo mío y, además, no tengo nada que ponerme.

—Eso tiene fácil arreglo —Pepper se acercó y se puso a examinarlo con ojo crítico, haciendo que Bruce se sintiera muy incómodo —Tienes medidas parecidas a las de Tony, te conseguiré un esmoquin para esta noche.

—Pero yo…

—Bien, todo arreglado No se hable más —Tony le guiñó un ojo antes de rodear la cintura de Pepper con un brazo y guiarla hacia la puerta —Nos vemos a las nueve en el hall.

* * *

Pepper había cumplido su promesa de conseguirle un traje, además había acertado con la talla. A excepción de una ligera tirantez en las costuras de los hombros, le iba a la perfección. Bruce no estaba muy acostumbrado a llevar traje pero podía tolerarlo. Lo que ya le resultaba excesivo era presentarse en la gala en limusina. Además, Happy, que hacía de chofer, no dejaba de observarlo con desconfianza por el espejo retrovisor.

Bruce apenas lo conocía, pero sabía que era algo así como el guardián de Pepper Potts. Sin duda, no estaba muy contento de llevar una bomba de relojería en el asiento trasero, tan cerca de su jefa. No podía culparle.

No se sentía muy tranquilo, pese a que Tony y Pepper bebían champán y charlaban alegremente. Todavía no sabía qué hacía allí. No era un experto en minerales y estaba seguro de que S.H.I.E.L.D. podría enviar a alguien más capacitado para acompañar a Stark.

Pero cuando Happy detuvo la limusina, se dio cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

—¿Preparado? —le preguntó Pepper, sonriente. Llevaba un largo vestido rojo que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto, ocultos por un chal, y el pelo recogido en un elegante moño.

Bruce no se sentía nada preparado, pero se alegraba de que ella estuviera allí, neutralizando en la medida de lo posible a Tony Stark.

—¡Allá vamos! —exclamó éste, cuando Happy les abrió la puerta.

Una lluvia de flashes inundó el campo de visión de Bruce. De pronto se vio fuera de la limusina, los pies enfundados en brillantes zapatos sobre una alfombra roja y una docena de periodistas y curiosos a cada lado, formando una confusa cacofonía de gritos.

—¡Eh! ¡Stark! ¡Stark, mire aquí, por favor!

Bruce empezó a sentir el conocido cosquilleo en la nuca, bajando por su columna vertebral en forma de un latigazo cálido. Se pasó una mano por la frente, aturdido, y descubrió que tenía la piel cubierta de transpiración.

Tony se había detenido y estaba posando para los fotógrafos. Por primera vez, Bruce comprendió por qué llevaba gafas de sol a todas partes. Aun así, ¿cómo era posible que no encontrara molestos los flashes de las cámaras y los reporteros diciendo su nombre a voz en grito por todas partes?

Aunque no tuviese un alter ego cuya afición favorita fuera destrozar cosas cada vez que perdía el control, Bruce encontraría todo eso insoportable.

—Doctor.

La voz de Pepper sonó clara junto a su oído. Notó cómo ella tomaba su brazo y lo invitaba a caminar a su lado.

—Entremos dentro, ¿quieres? Tony puede pasarse así un buen rato.

Un hombre vestido con frac los esperaba junto a las puertas del hotel. Después de comprobar que estaban en la lista de invitados, los invitó a pasar. Dentro, una escalera de mármol blanco los condujo hasta el hall. El gran salón que quedaba a su derecha ya estaba rebosante de invitados con sus ropas de gala. Había lámparas de araña por todas partes, centros de flores en cada mesa y un ejército de camareros paseándose de un lado a otro con bandejas cargadas de bebidas y canapés. Un cuarteto de cuerda amenizaba la velada en un escenario situado al fondo de la sala.

En el centro había una vitrina oculta por una tela de terciopelo negra, en la que sin duda estaría expuesto el mineral.

—Ahí está —murmuró Bruce. Le hubiera gustado acercarse, pero unos conocidos de Pepper se acercaron a saludarla y a él le pareció de mala educación soltarse y desaparecer. Ella le presentó como el doctor Banner y lo incluyó amablemente en la conversación, pero Bruce apenas habló. Las fórmulas sociales no eran lo suyo.

Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad, lograron librarse de ellos pero no habían ni dado dos pasos cuando Tony apareció a su lado.

—No está mal para ser una gala, ¿verdad? —preguntó, tomando al vuelo dos copas de la bandeja de un camarero que pasó cerca de ellos. Le tendió una a Bruce pero él negó con la cabeza. Controlar al otro tío ya era bastante difícil sin ningún inhibidor en sus venas. Tony se encogió de hombros y se la ofreció a Pepper —Creo que si bebemos lo suficiente podría ser incluso amena.

—Tony —lo regañó ella —Recuerda que estás aquí por una misión.

—Tranquila, podemos beber lo que queramos. Happy conduce. Además, Furia no dijo nada de que fuera necesario estar sobrios.

Pepper puso los ojos en blanco y Bruce suspiró porque, aunque nunca había sido muy aficionado al alcohol, estaba seguro de que todo aquello le resultaría más fácil si estuviera achispado.

Durante la siguiente media hora pasearon por el salón saludando a gente y sorteando a camareros empeñados en ofrecerles canapés de aspecto poco comestible. Bruce probó un par de ellos, pese a que no tenía apetito, sólo para que dejaran de insistirle.

A cada minuto que pasaba se sentía más impaciente y todavía notaba ese cosquilleo en la nuca que le recordaba que el otro tío estaba ahí, esperando a que bajara la guardia.

Todas las conversaciones giraban sobre el famoso mineral y sus propiedades. Varios de los invitados, preguntaron a Tony y Pepper si Industrias Stark estaba interesada en él. Otros, contaban historias sobre su origen extraterrestre. Algunos no se fiaban precisamente por eso. ("_Después de que casi destrozaran Nueva York, lo último que debemos hacer es jugar con algo que les pertenezca_").

Bruce se sentía cada minuto más impaciente y pensaba con nostalgia en su laboratorio.

—Doctor, alegra esa cara —Tony le dio un codazo, devolviéndolo a la realidad. Una realidad llena de gente trajeada, vestidos de colores y camareros que parecían multiplicarse por segundos.

—Recuérdame una vez más por qué estoy aquí —murmuró Bruce, frotándose las sienes. Le dolía la cabeza y sentía toda la musculatura de los hombros en tensión, poniendo a prueba la resistencia de la chaqueta de su esmoquin.

—Eras el más adecuado para este trabajo. ¿Ves al Capitán América examinando el mineral? Y seamos francos, Thor acabaría dándole un martillazo tarde o temprano.

—Tal vez, pero la geología no es mi especialidad.

—Tampoco la mía, pero esta es una misión de reconocimiento. Además, somos reputados científicos y, lo más importante, tienen canapés. ¿Has visto? Mira, prueba.

Y con intención de animarle, Tony cogió el canapé más sofisticado e insípido que pudo encontrar en la bandeja que les tendió por enésima vez el camarero que parecían haberles asignado, y se lo pasó. Banner se lo metió en la boca porque no se le ocurrió que otra cosa hacer con él, descubriendo que sabía a pescado pasado. Hizo una mueca de asco que trató de disimular rápidamente porque el camarero lo vigilaba esperando su reacción, y se volvió hacia a Stark. Iba a decirle que no quería más malditos canapés, cuando los músicos dejaron de tocar y la presentadora de la gala reclamó su atención desde el escenario.

Anunció que habían decidido llamar al mineral Meteorium y que calculaban que con unos cuantos millones de dólares tendrían suficiente para descubrir cómo explotar sus propiedades. A continuación se sumió en una explicación sobre cómo podían realizar las donaciones y finalmente hizo señas a dos hombres vestidos con frac para que descubrieran la vitrina.

Lo cierto es que Bruce había esperado algo más espectacular pero se trataba de una simple roca del tamaño de un huevo de avestruz sobre un cojín de terciopelo. Lo único que llamaba la atención era que su color: un rojo tan intenso que incluso parecía negro. Era completamente lisa, sin vetas ni marcas de ningún tipo.

Los invitados fueron acercándose en oleadas, así que les tocó esperar su turno. El pulso se le había acelerado de expectación y tuvo que aflojarse la corbata que tanto tiempo le había costado anudar. Notaba una ligera sensación de malestar por todo el cuerpo que decidió atribuir a los nervios.

Cuando la zona al fin empezó a despejarse, Tony le hizo una seña y los dos se acercaron a la vitrina. El mineral parecía atraer la luz que proyectaban las lámparas de araña y reflejarla en todas direcciones. Era una pieza simple pero Bruce debía reconocer que era hermosa.

—Todo un pedrusco —valoró Tony. Se acercó la muñeca a los labios y pidió a J.A.R.V.I.S. que efectuara un análisis preliminar. Bruce se dio cuenta de que llevaba una de esas pulseras que le permitían comunicarse con su inteligencia virtual y convocar uno de sus trajes de Iron Man.

Le resultó curioso. Se trataba de una misión de reconocimiento, ¿es que acaso esperaba problemas?

¿Y qué era ese zumbido que escuchaba? No era como el vuelo de un insecto, sino más bien como la emisión de un gran generador. Parecía provenir de la vitrina. Se acercó un poco más e intentó captarlo, pero lo escuchaba con la misma intensidad que antes. Era como si estuviera dentro de su cabeza.

Bruce se aflojó la corbata por enésima vez, intentando despejar la mente. Aunque el nudo le llegaba a la altura de las clavículas, seguía sintiendo que le apretaba. En realidad, lo hacía todo el traje. Notaba la camisa pegada a la espalda. Tenía calor. Se pasó una mano por párpados tratando de calmarse y descubrió que estaba cubierto de sudor.

Miró a Tony y se dio cuenta de que él ya estaba observándolo.

—Noto un ligero tono verdoso en tu cara, ¿realmente no te han gustado los canapés o Hulk se ha colado en la fiesta sin invitación?

Al oír la mención a Hulk, los ojos de Bruce se volvieron hacia el mineral, como si tuviese un imán. Por un instante, le pareció verse reflejado sobre la superficie pulida de la pieza. Mejor dicho, le pareció ver reflejado al _otro tío_.

En ese momento, el cosquilleó en su nuca se convirtió en quemazón. Era como si le estuvieran aplicando un metal al rojo vivo sobre la piel. En cuestión de segundos, el calor abrasador comenzó a deslizarse a lo largo de su medula espinal.

Bruce conocía muy bien esa sensación: era lo que sentía justo antes de que el otro tío tomara el control.

—Stark… —murmuró. Su voz sonó áspera y espesa. Tenía la garganta seca y la lengua se le pegaba al paladar —Saca… sácame de aquí…

—Un numerito de Hulk es lo que necesita esta gala para convertirse en una fiesta salvaje, pero después Furia nos mataría —comentó con calma total —Así que sí, supongo que lo mejor es salir de aquí, vamos.

Tony le rodeó la cintura y se echó el brazo derecho de Bruce sobre los hombros. Dieron media vuelta con dificultad, a tiempo de ver como Pepper se acerca hacia ellos. Banner había empezado a ver todo borroso, pero la reconoció por su vestido rojo.

—Doctor, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó ella, su voz sonaba preocupada.

—El Doctor Jekyll está a punto de convertirse en Mr. Hyde —resumió Tony —Y nosotros necesitamos subir a la azotea lo más rápido posible. ¿Dónde hay un ascensor?

Pepper señaló con rapidez el más cercano.

—Allí. Pero Tony, no…

—Lo tengo todo controlado —respondió él, comenzando a andar hacia el punto que ella había indicado —Tú quédate aquí y crea una distracción.

—¿Una distracción? ¿Qué se supone que…

—Cuanto más ruido hagas, mejor —concretó Stark.

Banner se sentía pesado y tenía todos los músculos del cuerpo engarrotados. Apenas podía respirar y el zumbido en su cabeza estaba volviéndolo loco. Se arrancó la corbata como si estuviera hecha de papel y la arrojó al suelo.

—Vamos, Banner, ya casi hemos llegado. Aguanta.

La voz de Stark llegó lejana, como si Bruce tuviese la cabeza sumergida en agua y él le hablara desde fuera. Se centró en sus palabras y en seguir andando, pero justo en ese momento un camarero se detuvo frente a ellos y les plantó una bandeja debajo de las narices.

—¿Puedo ofrecerles un canapé, caballeros? —ofreció, con un acento francés de lo más forzado.

Bruce sintió como todas las venas del cuello se le hinchaban, trepando por sus mandíbulas hasta llegar a las sienes.

—NO QUIERO NINGÚN MALDITO CANAPÉ —bramó y alargó una mano hacia la bandeja, probablemente para derribarla de un golpe, pero Tony forcejó con él y logró que la bajara.

—Lo que quiere decir mi amigo es que no quiere ningún maldito canapé, gracias. ¿Dónde están tus modales, Banner?

El aterrorizado muchacho del acento falso se hizo a un lado y el ascensor reapareció ante ellos. Tony tuvo que llevarlo casi a rastras hasta él, porque de buena gana se hubiera parado para partir en dos la bandeja y a su dueño.

Por fortuna, el ascensor no estaba ocupado. Se metieron dentro y Stark pulsó el botón hasta la planta más alta.

Antes de que las puertas se cerraran, lo último que escuchó el sobrecogido camarero fue algo como "_Bien, nos hemos librado de los canapés_".

* * *

**Pepper**

Una distracción, eso era fácil decirlo. Seguramente para Tony sería sencillo hacerlo, a fin de cuentas estaba acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención, pero Pepper era más bien esa persona discreta cuya ausencia se notaba más que su presencia.

¿Qué podía hacer para llamar la atención de las trescientas personas allí congregadas? Y además, que fuera ruidoso.

Se quedó parada unos instantes, valorando sus opciones. La banda tocaba de nuevo y, pasada la novedad del mineral, la gente volvía a reunirse a conversar en pequeños grupos. La presentadora había bajado del escenario, dejando el micrófono allí.

Pepper lo contempló durante unos segundos, con una idea formándose en su mente. En ese momento, se escuchó un golpe en algún punto del edificio que quedó ahogado por la música y las conversaciones. Nadie pareció haberlo notado, excepto ella.

Se dijo que su mente estaría jugándole una mala pasada o que el sonido no tenía por qué tener nada que ver con Tony y el doctor Banner, pero decidió tomarlo como una advertencia y darse prisa.

Se dirigió al escenario, sorteando conocidos y camareros por igual. Se subió el largo vestido rojo unos centímetros para no pisárselo en al ascender por las escaleras y llegó hasta el lugar que la presentadora había ocupado unos minutos atrás.

Nadie estaba prestándole atención. El director del cuarteto, en un lateral del escenario, le lanzó una mirada curiosa, pero continuó con su trabajo. Pepper se acercó el pie del micrófono y lo rodeó con las manos.

Era presidenta y directora ejecutiva de Industrias Stark, lo que significaba que no era la primera vez que iba a hablar en público. Tan sólo era la primera vez que iba a hacerlo sin tener ni idea de qué decir.

Así que decidió empezar por territorio conocido y se acercó el micro los labios.

—Un, dos, tres. Probando, pro… —se detuvo, alejándose un poco al comprobar que su voz sonaba demasiado alta. Lo único bueno de todo aquello fue que la mayor parte de los asistentes a la gala se habían vuelto a mirarla, incluida la presentadora, que parecía estar preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo. Los músicos dejaron de tocar.

Se hizo el silencio, sólo interrumpido por los cuchicheos de los asistentes. Ahora sí, todas las miradas se posaron sobre Pepper.

Ella apretó los parpados un instante y llenó los pulmones de aire antes de continuar.

—Buenas noches, damas y caballeros —arrancó —Supongo que se estarán preguntando qué hago aquí. Incluso puede que algunos de ustedes se pregunten quién soy. Me llamo Virgina Potts y soy la directora de Industrias Stark.

Se oyeron un par de aplausos aislados que murieron a los pocos segundos, cuando nadie los imitó. Pese a ello, Pepper decidió que era un comienzo.

—Quisiera pedirles un momento de su atención porque quiero compartir con ustedes un anuncio muy importante. Nos hemos reunido aquí para conocer el famoso mineral cuyo descubrimiento ha dado la vuelta al mundo y debo decir que es realmente impresionante.

Esta vez, los aplausos fueron menos parcos. Incluso la presentadora participó. Parecía haber decidido esperar un poco más antes de llamar a seguridad.

Pepper los agradeció con un asentimiento y una sonrisa fingida, y se preparó para continuar su discurso sin sentido. Justo en ese momento se escuchó un fuerte golpe, como si una bala de cañón hubiese atravesado una de las paredes del edificio, y esa vez no había música para disimularlo.

Los invitados empezaron a mirar en todas direcciones y a conversar entre ellos. Pepper estaba perdiendo su atención justo cuando más la necesitaba.

Hubiera preferido hacer las cosas de otra manera, pero no le quedaba más opción que apostar fuerte.

—Como les decía, tengo que hacer un anuncio muy importante. ¡Industrias Stark ha decidido donar un 5% de sus beneficios de este trimestre para financiar la investigación del Meteorium como fuente de energía!

Esta vez todo el mundo aplaudió con ganas, especialmente la presentadora. El 5% de los beneficios trimestrales de Industrias Stark equivalía a poco menos de la mitad del producto interior bruto de algún que otro país. Era una oferta más que generosa, pero Pepper necesitaba una ovación muy larga.

Dio las gracias un par de veces e hizo alguna que otra reverencia, aunque se sintiera estúpida, con la esperanza de que eso alargara un poco el jolgorio porque no tenía ni idea de qué más podía hacer cuando pasara la novedad de su oferta.

Poco a poco, los aplausos fueron apagándose y un silencio incómodo se apoderó del gran salón. Ya había hecho su gran anuncio, ahora todos esperaban que se bajara del escenario y les dejara pasar a otra cosa.

Pepper estaría encantada de hacerlo, pero tenía la sensación de que la distracción que había creado no había sido lo suficiente larga. Como respondiendo a sus peores temores, se escuchó otro estruendo terrible que hizo que las delicadas copas temblaran en las bandejas de los camareros. Antes de darles tiempo a reaccionar, Pepper se abalanzó de nuevo sobre el micrófono.

—¡Qué sea el 10% de los beneficios y no se hable más! —gritó.

Los accionistas iban a matarla, pero no antes de que ella matara a Tony.

El público prorrumpió en una nueva salva de aplausos, pero se les notaba distraídos. Algunos miraban hacia el techo o hablaban con el personal del hotel, seguramente para averiguar qué había sido ese estruendo. Al cabo de unos segundos, las palmas se apagaron, dejando el gran salón sumido en los cuchicheos.

Pepper se dio cuenta de que ni aunque arruinara Industrias Stark con los donativos lograría mantener a los invitados ocupados. Debía de cambiar de estrategia y pronto.

Miró a su alrededor, desesperada. Los músicos la observaban con aburrimiento desde un lateral. Estaban esperando a que se bajara del escenario para continuar con su trabajo. Pepper les sostuvo la mirada, evaluándolos. Eran tres hombres y una mujer, todos vestidos con traje y corbata. El director tenía el nudo mal hecho, el que tocaba la viola se había sacado el móvil del bolsillo y la violinista intentaba aflojarse el apretado moño con disimulo. De algún modo esos pequeños detalles, le dieron valor para seguir adelante con el plan b.

—Y ahora, dada la proximidad de las fiestas navideñas, me gustaría deleitarles a todos con un villancico. En concreto, "_Silent Night"_ —Pepper se volvió hacia el cuarteto de cuerda y les hizo una seña con la cabeza, invitándolos a tocar. Ellos la miraron, perplejos —¡Música, maestro! —exclamó, con una alegría falsa que más bien sonaba a histeria.

Se hizo el silencio absoluto en el gran salón, todos los ojos puestos en ella. Esa vez sí que había logrado llamar su atención, pero como los músicos no colaboraran no sabía si sería capaz de dar un concierto a capella. Afortunadamente, cuando ya empezaba a perder los nervios, el delicado sonido del violín dio paso al resto de los instrumentos.

Pepper se agarró al micrófono con todas sus fuerzas y se obligó a cantar.

—Siiiiiiiilent niiiiiight, hooooooly niiiiiiight…

Su voz sonó estrangulada, como si le faltara el aire. Pepper sólo cantaba en la ducha y por mucho que Tony insistiera en que lo hacía bien, sabía que no era cierto. Desafinaba en las notas más altas y su voz podía volverse tan aguda que sólo la captaría el desarrollado oído de algunos animales.

Por desgracia para los invitados a la gala, no les quedaba más remedio que escucharla. Su desafinada serenata era lo único que les impedía centrarse en el escándalo que Hulk estaba montando en la azotea. Los músicos no dejaban de mirar al techo y el jefe de personal había reunido a algunos camareros en un rincón, pero la gran mayoría de los presentes aún no se había dado cuenta. Estaban demasiado horrorizados por el villancico de la directora de Industrias Stark como para atender a nada más.

Pepper sentía que las mejillas le ardían y le costaba respirar. Había escogido Silent night porque fue lo primero que le vino a la cabeza, pero la pacífica letra no tenía nada que ver con los violentos pensamientos que estaba teniendo. Iba a hacer que Tony se las pagara… si es que lograba sobrevivir a esa canción. ¿Siempre había sido tan larga como se le estaba haciendo en ese momento?

Cuando llegó al primer estribillo, empezó a hacer señas al público para que se le unieran. Al principio nadie lo hizo y Pepper sintió tentaciones de dejar el micrófono y salir corriendo de allí. Pero cuando menos lo esperaba, Harold Cort, un anciano propietario de varias petrolíferas y viejo amigo de Howard Stark, empezó a cantar con una excelente voz de barítono.

—Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia! —entonó, alzando su copa hacia ella. Pepper estuvo tentada de bajar del escenario por enésima vez, pero en esa ocasión para besar a Cort en los labios. Sobre todo cuando más gente empezó a animarse y a incorporarse al villancico, de modo que su raquítica voz quedó suavizada por la del resto.

Para cuando llegaron a la última estrofa, la mayor parte de los presentes, camareros incluidos, se habían unido. Y con el final "_Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth_" el villancico terminó.

Hubo muchos aplausos y Peper repitió un par de reverencias, pero su mente no dejaba de maquinar. Si realmente el doctor Banner se había convertido en Hulk, podía llevar un buen rato contenerle y ella no tenía intención de proseguir con su serenata. Tony le había pedido que creara una distracción ruidosa pero ya se le habían acabado los ases en la manga.

Antes de que el silencio se instaurara de nuevo en la gala, se acercó corriendo a los músicos. Tras los donativos y el concierto improvisado, había llegado la hora de probar una nueva táctica: el soborno.

Se dirigió al que parecía ser el director de la banda y puso, como Tony la llamaba, su "cara de negocios".

—Bien, tal vez no sepas quién soy pero estoy segura de que conoces a Iron Man. Si seguís tocando sin descanso durante, digamos, una hora, te conseguiré un autógrafo de todos los vengadores.

El hombre la observó con una mirada calculadora y meditó su propuesta durante unos instantes, con la barbilla apoyada sobre la voluta del violín.

—Que sea una visita guiada por la mansión Stark y me lo pensaré —respondió al cabo.

Así que quería negociar. Estaba segura de que a ninguno de los habitantes de la mansión Stark les haría gracia la idea y Happy insistiría en vigilar a los visitantes de cerca, pero dadas las circunstancias, Pepper estaba más que dispuesta.

—Eh, ¿y qué pasa con nosotros? —intervino la mujer. El resto de la banda se había acercado para participar en el acuerdo.

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con nosotros? —repitió el encargado del violonchelo.

—Está bien, está bien —cedió Pepper —Una visita guiada para todos, pero sólo si empezáis a tocar ahora mismo.

El director sonrió y les hizo señas a sus compañeros para que volvieran a sus puestos, pero el hombre del violonchelo no se movió.

—Un momento, ¿estará Thor? —quiso saber.

Pepper puso los ojos en blanco y separó los labios para contestar, pero en ese momento se escuchó otro impacto en lo más alto del hotel que hizo temblar las paredes de todo el edificio. Sin perder un segundo, se apresuró hacia las escaleras de bajada del escenario.

—Veré lo que puedo hacer —les chilló, sin detenerse —seguiremos negociando luego. ¡Ahora tenéis trabajo que hacer!

Por fortuna, la promesa de conocer a los vengadores (a falta de confirmar la presencia de Thor) hizo que el cuarteto de cuerda se pusiera manos a la obra y comenzara a tocar. Algunos de los invitados parecían nerviosos y se preguntaban qué estaba sucediendo, pero aún no había empezado a cundir el pánico.

Pepper sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo. Se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el ascensor por el que Tony y Banner se habían marchado, descubriendo que no funcionaba. Siguió buscando hasta encontrar otro y se metió dentro de él con rapidez.

Pensaba averiguar qué demonios estaba sucediendo en la azotea.

* * *

**Tony**

Tony Stark se consideraba, entre otras cosas, un científico. Y para él la ciencia era la herramienta de los curiosos.

Todas las pequeñas pruebas que había ido poniendo al doctor Bruce Banner desde que lo conocía eran por mero afán de investigación. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba su autocontrol? ¿Qué podía hacer que Hulk tomara el mando? ¿Bastaba un simple calambre por aquí? ¿Tal vez apuntarle con un puntero láser a los ojos durante más de quince minutos mientras trabajaba? No, eso ya lo había probado sin resultados. No estaba muy orgulloso de haber recurrido a un método tan simple, pero era algo que tenía que descartar: despertar de una improvisada siesta sobre la mesa del laboratorio con un bigote francés pintado con rotulador permanente tampoco era suficiente para que el bueno de Banner perdiera los estribos.

Entonces, ¿qué lo era? Aparte de que Burton asaltara el helitransporte de Nick Furia y los hiciera a todos saltar por los aires, claro.

Tony acababa de descubrirlo: por lo visto, los canapés de diseño también hacían salir al otro tío. Lo ponían rabioso. Eso que le gritó al pobre camarero era con diferencia lo más desagradable que le había visto decir a Banner desde que lo conocía.

Él buscando métodos ingeniosos (o burdos, de vez en cuando) para conocer sus límites y resulta que todo lo que tenía que haber hecho era atiborrarle a tentempiés.

—No… no tiene sentido…

La voz de Banner era casi inaudible y eso que lo tenía al lado, apoyado en una esquina del ascensor. Estaba un poco más verde a cada segundo, pero todavía era más verde-Fubbler que verde-protagonista de Wicked. Suponía que eso significa que aún les quedaba algo de tiempo.

—¿Cómo dices? —preguntó Tony.

—Esto —Bruce se golpeó el pecho, frustrado, haciendo que un par de botones de su camisa saltaran por los aires —El otro… _el otro tío_… No estaba enfadado… No más de lo normal. Esto no… no soy…yo.

Tony ya había pensado en eso. Estaba claro que el mineral era lo que había activado a Hulk. El escáner preliminar de J.A.R.V.I.S. no había sido muy esclarecedor. Sólo había detectado altas dosis de radiactivad en la pieza, lo cual era de esperar dada la antigüedad del mineral. Milenios y milenios de generación y degradación de carbono 14. Claro que, procediendo de un meteorito, podía haber estado en contacto con cualquier tipo de partícula radiactiva. Una que casualmente afectaba de algún modo a los rayos Gamma a los que Banner se había visto expuesto.

—Después de todo, tenías razón. Quizás hubiera sido mejor traer a Thor —Bruce le lanzó una mirada asesina que ya tenía poco de las arruguitas que se le formaban junto a los ojos habitualmente y un mucho del Hulk que había diezmado a los Chitauris a puñetazo limpio —No te ofendas, creo que él hubiera apreciado más la comida, eso es todo.

Esa vez Banner hizo una mueca y cerró los ojos. Estaba cubierto de sudor y respiraba tan ruidosamente como un rinoceronte. Las manos cerradas en un puño, con las venas en relieve perdiéndose bajo las mangas de la camisa, y la musculatura de los brazos aumentando sin parar.

De repente el ascensor parecía minúsculo. Suerte que estaban a punto de llegar a la planta más alta.

—Vamos, doctor, háblame.

Pero Banner no contestó. Se oyó el crujido de la tela de la chaqueta rasgándose por la espalda y poco después la hebilla del cinturón se soltó y culebreó en el aire unos instantes, antes de caer sobre su muslo.

Justo en ese momento el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas se abrieron, anunciadas por el sonido de una campanilla.

Tony se volvió hacia su compañero, expectante.

—Eh, Banner, ¿sigues ahí?

Bruce abrió los ojos al escuchar su nombre y de pronto eran verdes. Verdes nivel Elphaba. Los dientes, blancos y enormes, relumbraron cuando separó los labios para gruñirle.

—Me tomaré eso como un no —replicó Tony. Acto seguido pulsó un botón del tablero y salió del ascensor un segundo antes de que se cerraran las puertas de acero.

En el instante en que sus zapatos pisaron el suelo alfombrado del pasillo de la última planta del lujoso hotel Waldorf-Astoria, el metal se abombó brutalmente hacia fuera, con la forma de los nudillos de Hulk en relieve.

Tony decidió que ese era tan buen momento como cualquier otro para salir corriendo. No era lo más elegante pero cuando una mole invencible de varias toneladas quiere destrozarte y tú no llevas puesto tu traje, es necesario recurrir a métodos más simples.

Hulk salió del ascensor de inmediato, apartando de una patada las arqueadas puertas. Cuando le vio, lanzó un rugido que creó hasta viento y se arrojó a por él.

Tony giró el recodo, agradeciendo haber leído las instrucciones en caso de emergencia que había en el interior del elevador. La salida que daba acceso a la azotea estaba justo donde señalaba el plano.

La tomó y se encontró subiendo por unas escalerillas metálicas que lo llevaron hasta otra puerta. La empujó y salió disparado por la inercia.

El frío viento de la noche invernal de Nueva York le refrescó la cara. Estaba fuera y ahora podía conseguir su maldito traje. Pulsó el botón del último prototipo de pulsera en que había estado trabajando y se limitó a desear que su armadura llegara antes que Hulk. Parecía poco probable, sobre todo cuando su amigo verde apareció en la azotea, mostrando una vez más su odio por las puertas (sólo superado por el que le profesaba a los canapés).

Se abalanzó sobre él sin más dilación y a Tony no le quedó más remedio ejecutar una huida drástica. No había lugares donde esconderse, ni tampoco un edificio lo bastante cercano para saltar sobre él, así que echó a correr hacia la cornisa y se arrojó al vacío, confiando en que Hulk no le siguiera hasta allí.

Caer era extraño. Primero estaba la sacudida de vértigo en el estómago y luego el sabor amargo llenando su paladar. No tenía tiempo para apreciar las vistas, pero las luces de los rascacielos vecinos desfilaban por el rabillo de sus ojos.

El gélido viento se le metía en los oídos, apagando el resto de sonidos. Aun así le pareció escuchar el lejano gruñido de frustración de Mr. Hyde. La corbata planeó por debajo de él durante unos segundos y luego le golpeó en una mejilla, como la bofetada de una amante despechada.

Todo era rápido, demasiado rápido. Tanto que ya empezaba a pensar que quizás formaría parte de la decoración navideña de la acera de la 301 de Park Avenue, cuando las primeras partes de su armadura se le adhirieron al cuerpo con la fuerza de un yunque. Por fortuna los propulsores estaban en los guanteletes, así que logró cambiar la dirección y la velocidad de su caída, hasta planear suavemente a unos metros del suelo.

El resto de su exoesqueleto llegó por partes y fue acoplándose a su alrededor hasta que quedó envuelto por completo en su armadura.

—Eh, J.A.R.V.I.S., pon música para la ocasión —pidió, al tiempo que comenzaba el camino de regreso hacia la azotea. Su ayudante personal escogió _Born to be wild_ de Steppenwolf, lo que Tony encontró muy apropiado.

A medida que ascendía, Hulk apareció en su visor. Estaba asomado a la cornisa, lanzando una colección de gruñidos furiosos y agitando los enormes puños en el aire.

Tony pegó los brazos al cuerpo y alzó la cabeza para mejorar la aerodinámica, al mismo tiempo que hacía a los propulsores trabajar a máxima potencia, multiplicando la velocidad de su subida.

Justo en el momento en que sonaba el "_Fire all of your guns at once  
and explode into space_" extendió un puño hacia fuera, golpeando a Hulk en la barbilla con todo el impulso y la fuerza de los servomotores de su traje.

La mole verde cayó hacia atrás, haciendo temblar todo el edificio. Tony aprovechó el momento para frenarse y planear por encima de él a una distancia prudencial, pero Hulk ya estaba en pie para el primer "_We were born, born to be wild_" y para el "_I never want to die_" dio un salto de varios metros y lo agarró por el tobillo.

El traje de Iron Man estaba diseñado a prueba de muchas cosas, pero mantener las toneladas de peso de Hulk en el aire no era una de ellas.

—Señor, el traje se está sobrecargando y estamos perdiendo altura.

—Ya lo noto, J.A.R.V.I.S. —replicó con ironía. Y ese no era el único de sus problemas, porque esa bestia verde conservaba parte de la inteligencia de Bruce y empezó a balancearse de un lado al otro, profiriendo gruñidos que prometían una venganza terrible por todas las jugarretas que Tony llevaba semanas jugándole a su alter ego.

Iron Man estaba cada vez más cerca del suelo y cuando cayera, sabía que Hulk le machacaría. Así que hizo lo único que podía hacer: apagar los propulsores y dejarse arrastrar.

Los dos se desplomaron, pero ese movimiento había desconcertado a su amigo y le ganó los segundos suficientes para ponerse de nuevo en el aire. Por desgracia no fue lo suficientemente rápido: una enorme mano se cerró sobre su talón izquierdo y lo arrojó contra la pared de hormigón en la que estaba la salida de emergencia.

Tony se estrelló contra ella y cayó hasta el suelo. El impacto fue tan fuerte que por un momento la pantalla de su traje se apagó y la canción dejó de sonar. La energía volvió enseguida, permitiéndole ver cómo Hulk se aproximaba a él, cual toro a punto de embestir.

Lo frenó en seco dándole una buena descarga de energía con el propulsor de la palma de la mano derecha. No es que pudiera hacerle daño de verdad pero le permitió un pequeño respiro que aprovechó para elevarse de nuevo en el aire, esta vez asegurándose de quedar fuera del alcance de su amigo.

Sin embargo, el otro tío buscó nuevo recursos, como subirse a uno de los equipos de ventilación diseminados por la azotea y usarlo como plataforma para dar un salto de varios metros.

Tony lo esquivó en el aire y Hulk volvió a caer, agrietando el suelo. Si seguía haciendo ese tipo de cosas acabaría en la suite residencial de la octava planta y, al menos en ese momento, no era la compañía más agradable para compartir una cama de dos metros y un jacuzzi con hidromasaje, así que decidió cambiar de táctica.

Tenía que mantenerlo distraído y a poder ser en tierra. Eso supondría exponerse más pero esa era una buena ocasión para poner a prueba su Mark XLIII. (Nota mental: dejar los números romanos).

Así que se lanzó contra Hulk y en el último momento, cuando él ya se preparaba para partirlo en dos, dribló hacia un lado y le disparó un rayo de energía en la espalda. Repitió la maniobra un par de veces más, hasta que el otro tío empezó a prever sus movimientos y logró sacudirle.

Tony cayó de nuevo y la inercia del golpe le arrastró varios metros por el suelo, levantando una lluvia de chispas con los últimos acordes de _Born to be wild_. Intentó levantarse, pero Hulk se le plantó encima de un salto y su furiosa cara le inundó todo el visor del casco. Estaba tan cerca que podía ver cada arruga alrededor de los ojos, las anchas aletas de la nariz dilatadas y la amígdala balanceándose en el fondo de esa boca infernal. Los tendones sobresalían de su cuello, gruesos como cuerdas. Levantó una mano, la cerró en puño en el aire y la descargó sobre su cara con todas sus fuerzas.

Tony sintió como la estructura del casco cedía y la placa facial se le hundía en la cara, aplastándole la nariz. El sabor cobrizo de la sangre que brotaba del interior de su labio superior le llenó la boca y la imagen del visor comenzó a temblar, reproduciendo a intervalos la imagen de Hulk preparándose para rematarle.

Encendió los propulsores justo a tiempo porque el puño del otro tío se hundió en el suelo y atravesó el techo del edificio en el punto exacto en que había estado su cara un segundo atrás. La mano de Hulk se quedó atrapada unos segundos que Tony aprovechó para contraatacar. Le propinó varias descargas de energía que sirvieron para poco más que despeinarle y enfadarle mucho, así que decidió probar la artillería pesada.

Había incorporado nuevas armas a su traje después de que el Mandarín acabase con todos los prototipos anteriores: unos finos y alargados cañones que se desplegaban a la altura del interior de sus muñecas y descargaban munición muy variada.

Empezó probando pequeños explosivos, poniendo mucho cuidado a que aterrizaran sobre Hulk. Incluso logró colarle uno en la boca entreabierta. Cuando detonaron, todo quedó envuelto en una nube de humo durante unos minutos.

Empezaba a preguntarse si había logrado hacerle algún rasguño a su amigo con problemas de carácter cuando su rugido furioso le sacó de dudas. Lo siguiente que supo fue que algo le golpeaba en la parte baja de la espalda y lo aplastaba contra uno de los conductos de ventilación.

Tony se giró a tiempo a tiempo de dispararle un puñado de balas incendiarias, que rebotaron en la gruesa piel de Hulk y salieron disparadas en varias direcciones. Una incluso se la incrustó en el traje y le dio bastante trabajo a J.A.R.V.I.S.

Estaba valorando que tipo de munición probar sin éxito a continuación cuando _el otro tío_ llegó de nuevo hasta él, lo alzó en el aire y empezó a balancearlo como si fuese un molino de viento. A Tony le costó bastante trabajo salir vivo de esa y recuperar altura. Además, la voz de su inteligencia artificial recordándole que el Mark XLIII estaba en las últimas y que todos los sistemas empezarían a fallar si continuaba luchando, no ayudaban mucho a pensar con claridad.

Hulk tampoco era lo que podría decirse un tipo paciente y había empezado a bramar desde el suelo, frustrado por no poder seguir aporreando a su nuevo juguete favorito.

Por si la situación no era ya bastante complicada, Pepper apareció por el lugar donde antes había estado la puerta de acceso a la azotea, con su vestido de noche rojo.

Tony siempre había sentido curiosidad por comprobar si ese color atraía la atención homicida de Hulk, pero en ese momento la perdió toda. Antes de ponerlo a prueba, descendió a toda velocidad hasta ella y la cogió en brazos. Pepper se dejó llevar con un sorprendido "¡_oh_!" apenas inaudible y le rodeó el cuello con una mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Tony —Se suponía que estabas abajo, creando una distracción.

Ella le retiró la deteriorada placa facial para poder mirarlo a la cara antes de responder.

—Y se suponía que tú ibas a encargarte a Hulk, cosa que por lo que veo no va muy bien —dijo y elevó una ceja acusatoria.

—Las cosas van justo como había planeado —aseguró él y contuvo una mueca de dolor porque el corte en el interior del labio le escocía bastante al hablar.

Pepper lo observó con seriedad durante unos instantes.

—Lo has traído, ¿no? ¿Por qué no lo has utilizado todavía?

Hulk, cansado de que lo ignoraran y volaran demasiado alto para que pudiera alcanzarles, cogió la puerta que había arrancado de una patada al salir de la azotea y se la lanzó. Tony la sorteó con cautela y se elevó unos metros más en el aire.

—Es sólo un prototipo —respondió, como si el alter ego del doctor Banner no hubiera interrumpido su conversación intentando asesinarles —No estoy seguro de que vaya a funcionar.

—¿Y cómo piensas descubrirlo si no lo intentas? —retrucó ella.

Pepper tenía razón, como siempre. Y en realidad, ya había probado bastante su nueva armadura. De hecho, podría decirse que la había llevado hasta el límite de su capacidad. Era hora de recurrir a su as en la manga para lidiar con Hulk.

—Nunca me dejas hacer cosas divertidas, Pepper —se quejó, con falsa amargura.

Ella sonrió, una sonrisa lenta y con un toque de picardía que no solía mostrar.

—Eso no es cierto, Tony.

_Touché_.

En ese momento Hulk lanzó un gruñido atronador encaramado en lo más alto del equipo de ventilación. Estaba claro que ser ignorado estaba en la lista de las cosas que le enfurecían.

Decidido a reparar su falta, Tony desplegó el cañón oculto en su guantelete y apuntó con él a su amigo. Una pequeña ampolla de cristal salió disparada, aterrizó a los pies de su objetivo y se hizo añicos al golpear contra superficie dura, desplegando una nube de gas que envolvió por completo a Hulk. Éste rugió iracundo y dio un par de enérgicos manotazos en el aire, antes de empezar a debilitarse.

El primer síntoma fue una tos que sonó casi humana. Luego se tambaleó, dio un paso en falso y cayó del ventilador hasta el suelo. Gruñó una vez más y volvió a toser. Su mano derecha se alzó como si intentara apartar algo de su cara pero finalmente se desplomó, sin fuerzas.

Después se quedó muy quieto. Resopló, como un animal herido, y cerró los ojos.

Pasados unos segundos el gas empezó a disiparse, desvelando su silueta inmóvil.

Sólo entonces, Tony se atrevió a descender un poco pero sin acercarse. Quizás fueran imaginaciones suyas pero la piel de Hulk parecía menos verde y su cuerpo más pequeño a cada segundo. Las extremidades y el tronco se estrechaban y la cabeza encogía. Poco a poco se fue transformando, hasta ser de nuevo el doctor Banner.

El doctor Banner desnudo, claro.

—¡Ha funcionado! —exclamó Pepper.

Sí, lo había hecho. Las noches en vela hasta altas horas de la madrugada habían merecido la pena. Había conseguido fabricar una fórmula que neutralizaba a Hulk. La idea era sencilla: dormirlo.

Nada cambiaba el humor como una buena siesta. Ya que no podían debilitarlo, paralizarlo, contenerlo, calmarlo o razonar con él cuando el otro tío tomaba el control, esa parecía la única solución lógica.

El problema era cómo lograrlo. Su piel era tan gruesa y dura que no se le podía inyectar ni clavar nada. La vías cutánea y oral quedaban descartadas. La única manera de que Hulk tomara su medicina era si esta estaba en el aire. Pese a sus superpoderes, respiraba.

Tony no se había pasado meses pinchando y provocando a Banner sin tener una bala en la recamara por si todo salía mal. A fin de cuentas era un científico, y de los buenos.

Se sintió tentado de chocar la mano consigo mismo cuando aterrizó junto al doctor y dejó a Pepper en el suelo, sana y salva. Bruce dormía plácidamente ajeno a todo: a los cinco grados de temperatura, a su desnudez y al hecho de que había estado a punto de destrozar uno de los hoteles más famosos de todo Nueva York.

Pepper se quitó el chal y se lo echó sobre el cuerpo con cariño.

—¿Sabes? En el próximo plan de contención deberíamos incluir una muda para el doctor —sugirió.

—Vamos, todo el mundo se ha despertado desnudo en una azotea alguna vez en su vida. No es para tanto.

Como si le hubiera escuchado, Bruce abrió los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces y miró a su alrededor, confuso. Primero vio a Peper, luego a Tony y por último se detuvo en el chal rojo que le cubría.

—¿Qué… ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó, llevándose una mano a la frente con expresión de querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra.

—¿Recuerdas lo que te dije sobre las diferencias entre una fiesta y una gala? Digamos que el otro tío ha convertido esto en una fiesta —resumió Tony. Cuando alguien acababa con las vergüenzas al aire, a aquello ya no se le podía seguir llamando gala.

Bruce se apretó los párpados con las manos y preguntó, con voz ahogada:

—¿Qué he hecho?

—No te preocupes —Pepper se acuclilló a su lazo, hablándole con voz tranquilizadora —Te aseguro que los periódicos de mañana no hablarán sobre ti.

Banner asintió, con apariencia de no estar muy seguro de cómo interpretar eso.

—¿Podemos irnos ya? —preguntó.

Parecía tan apesadumbrado, intentando mantener la dignidad a pesar de estar ataviado con un chal de mujer, que hasta Tony sintió compasión por él.

Bueno, en realidad no.

—Claro que sí —accedió Pepper —Hablaré con Happy para que nos espere en la puerta trasera.

Sacó un móvil de su pequeño bolso y se alejó unos pasos para llamar. Mientras tanto, Tony le tendió una mano a Banner para ayudarlo a levantarse. Su traje chirrió cuando tiró del doctor para ponerlo en pie.

—Te dije que no era una buena idea que viniera.

—No seas así. No ha estado tan mal después de todo —lo consoló Tony.

Bruce lo observó con perspicacia, deteniéndose en la nariz sangrante y el labio partido.

—No dirías eso si vieras como te he dejado la cara.

Tony le creía porque le dolía toda ella, especialmente la nariz, pero nunca dejaría que Bruce lo notara.

—Hey, no soy yo el que lleva un chal —contraatacó.

Banner encajó el golpe con elegancia y hasta sonrió, aunque fuese una sonrisa cansada.

—Por estas cosas nunca llevo traje.

Pepper regresó junto a ellos en ese momento, frotándose los brazos para tratar de entrar en calor.

—Happy nos está esperando —anunció. Así que los tres se encaminaron hacia la salida de la azotea. Tony intentando disimular su cojera; Bruce, colocándose el chal a modo de pareo y Pepper abriendo la marcha con una sonrisa que no podía disimular.

—Recordadme que nunca más asista a una fiesta —pidió el doctor.

Y por una vez, Tony Stark no objetó.

* * *

Hola!

He escrito tan poco durante 2013 y hacía tanto que no subía un fanfic aquí que hasta me siento un poco nerviosa y sobre todo muy oxidada al volver a hacerlo. Además, Los vengadores son un fandom que me da un poco de miedo porque como ya digo ¡no tengo ni idea del canon! Me baso exclusivamente en lo que sé de las películas así que cuando Apo pidió una misión no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar. Al final, gracias a la ayuda de Leydhen y Cerebroenoff conseguí que saliera algo y me descubrí disfrutándolo un montón :)

Espero que si lo habéis leído, hayáis pasado un buen rato. Como siempre, agradecería mucho que me comentarais qué os ha parecido!

Con mucho cariño, **Dry**.

PD: Y de paso, feliz 2014 :)


End file.
